


ThunderRod week

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: Sht i need to finish [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ThunderRod week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Rodimus wondered if he had spent too much time around Megatron and Minimus to become this sappy.
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Series: Sht i need to finish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	ThunderRod week

**Author's Note:**

> For the first Tf ship that got me on transformers altogether. Happy ThunderRod week!

The stars were something Rodimus loved unconditionally.

They shined so bright, burning with an energy he wished he had instead of the faux he put on. Stars were warm, and bright and everyone loved them. They had names that brought stories past and no one could hurt them. Just a ball of gas and who knew what else, spinning in the sky until one day; they burned out.

Rodimus remembers floating in space, Matrix around his neck and hole in his chassis from a too close brush with death. He remembered thinking how beautiful they were, as they closed in and spun around him; as if welcoming him home. But instead he had turned into a Prime and Rodimus knew that was when he burned out.  
He had become a meteor that had reached unimaginable speed and was going to crash into the nearest thing he met. But….Looking to his side, Rodimus felt himself smile as he tuned Thunderclash back in. The larger mech was going on about the stars, pointing up at them with glee in his optics. They were red, not unlike the ones that had looked at him with discontent when they had tried to kill him. But it was warmer, that red, filled with kindness and comfort. A red that promised love instead of hurt. 

Rodimus wondered if he had spent too much time around Megatron and Minimus to become this sappy, but dismissed it.

If Rodimus was a star, then was Thunderclash the one who he crashed into, or another star altogether? Was Thunderclash flickering out, and Rodimus had reignited him? Looking at Thunderclash now, the big mech looking at him with such reverence, Rodimus had his answer in an instant. 

No. Rodimus was a star, and he and Thunderclash would orbit each other until they reached supernova.


End file.
